


Should I Tell Him Or Not?

by Jihoon_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoon_17/pseuds/Jihoon_17
Summary: At some point all Seungcheol could think about was Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon. Should he tell him or not? Jihoon is gay and wants to tell Seungcheol, but does he tell him or not?





	Should I Tell Him Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all of my fanfictions are on wattpad and asianfanfics so if you see them there then please don't report them! :D

_Italics mean thoughts._

_**Bold italics mean inner voice.** _

* * *

** Jihoon POV **

 

It all started in practice one day, while having a break Jihoon noticed that he was staring at Seungcheol a little too much. In particular, he was staring at his ass, never having noticed before just how firm and plump it looks.

 

_Wait what on Earth am I thinking, why am I looking at Cheol's ass, what's wrong with me..._

 

_**Isn't it obvious.** _

 

_Wait who the fuck are you._

 

_**I'm your inner voice dipshit and will you shut the fuck up for a minuet and listen to me.** _

 

_Oookaayy?_

 

_**Now where was I?...** _

 

_Isn't it obvious._

 

_**Right, isn't it obvious, 1) You like Seungch-** _

 

_NO I DON'T._

 

_**1) You like Seungcheol and 2) Your gay.** _

 

_1) No I don't and 2) I'm not gay!_

 

_**Are you sure about that coz I'm pretty sure a minuet ago you were thinking about what it would be like to have his dick up your-** _

 

_OKAY, thats enough, I was not thinking about that at all._

 

_**Yes, yes you were. I can replay it if you want.** _

 

_Nonononononono that will not be needed._

 

_**So do you admit it?** _

 

_Yes I admit that I was thinking about having Seungcheol's dick up my ass._

 

_**And?** _

 

_And I like Seungcheol._

 

_**Aaaaannnnddddd?** _

 

_And I may possibly, very well may, be gay._

 

_**No you are gay.** _

 

_Well thats all up to interpretation._

 

_**No, Jihoon, it's a fact.** _

 

_Okay, I'm gay. Better?_

 

_**Much, now my work here is done I gotta go, bye dipshit.** _

 

_Bye fucktard._

 

"Jihoon, Jihoon, Jiiiiihhhhhooooo-"

 

"What is it Soonyoung?"

 

"Are you okay, you kinda zoned out for a bit."

 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

 

"Okay well were ready to go back to the dorm now, you coming?"

 

"Yeah"

 

Soonyoung helped Jihoon up and they went back to the dorm with everyone else.

 

** Seungcheol POV **

 

_Oh my god how did he do that move that was amazing._

 

_His ass looks amazing in those shorts._

 

_Oh fuck, I wanna fuck that ass so bad, fuck it so hard that he can't walk for days._

 

_Holy fuck, holy fuck, HOLY FUCK I can see the outline of his dick in those shorts, oh my fuck thats hot._

 

**_Why do I have to deal with another one of you?_ **

 

_Let me guess, you've come back to tell me to stop being all perverted over him again._

 

_**Not necessarily.** _

 

_What's that supposed to mean?_

 

_**You need to just come out with it and tell him how you feel Seungcheol, seriously, keeping your feelings bottled up is doing you no good.** _

 

_I know but what if he hates me after I tell him? what if he never talks to me again? What if-_

 

_**What if what if what if. WHAT IF he actually likes you back? WHAT IF he wants you just as much as you want him? WHAT IF he lets you fuck his sweet little ass?** _

 

_Guess you've got a point there... Waaaiiittt how come you've never said any of this stuff to me before?_

 

_**I just have a bit of a hunch this time that he might like you back.** _

 

_You sure?_

 

_**As sure as I'll ever be.** _

 

_Okay I'll tell him when everyone else has practice tomorrow._

 

_**Good idea, anyway I gotta go, bye bitch.** _

 

_Bye Jae._

 

With that Seungcheol left back to the dorm with a clear goal.

 

**Mission Jihoon : Incomplete.**

* * *

** _That night_ **

 

** Jihoon POV **

 

_Why didn't I realize how I felt earlier, I could have told Seungcheol already and have the hurt of being rejected over with already._

 

**_Fuck I'm getting too old for this shit._ **

 

_HOLY FUCKBALLS, you scared the life out of me, you really need to stop intruding into peoples thoughts you no good piece of sh-_

 

**_Just shut the fuck up and let me help you with your crisis which is apparently soooooo important that it woke me the fuck up!_ **

 

_Well someone's not a morning person, or would it be a night person as it's night time, hmm I wonder what-_

 

_**Just. Stop. It. And. Let. Me. Talk!** _

 

_Jeez, okay, calm the fuck down._

 

_**Thank you, now, why don't you just tell him?** _

 

_And what exactly would I tell him?_

 

**_what did we discuss last time we talked?_ **

 

_That I'm gay and I like Seungcheol?_

 

_**Yes, exactly, so tell him exactly that.** _

 

_WHAT THE FUCK, NO, ARE YOU CRAZY?_

 

_**Okay, okay, calm the fuck down.** _

 

_Sorry, but why the fuck would I tell him that I like him._

 

**_Maybe, you could tell him you're gay; see what his reaction is. If he has a good reaction then you tell him, if he doesn't you don't, simple as that._ **

 

_THATS....actually not a bad idea._

 

_**Exactly, so, just do that.** _

 

_Okay but when?_

 

_**How about tomorrow? After all you both have the day off and will be alone in the dorm together all day so no one else would know but you two.** _

 

_Yeah, that would be the logical thing to do...Okay then it's settled I'll tell him tomorrow when everyone else has gone to practice._

 

_**Thank god that's sorted well I'm gonna go sleep now, bye asshole.** _

 

_Bye knobhead._

* * *

** _The next day (present tense)_ **

 

**Third person POV**

 

Everyone is sat in the living room, getting ready to go to practice. Apart from Jihoon and Seungcheol of course, their both getting their mentality together to confess to each other.

 

"SEUNGCHEOL, JIHOON, WERE LEAVING!"

 

"BYE"

 

"BYE"

 

The front door slams shut and Jihoon can feel the anxiety crawling up and down his throat, down to the pits of his stomach and back up to his mouth.

 

Seungcheol feels the same as Jihoon, his nerves flying all over the place. He's finding it hard to keep his mentality stable.

 

Seungcheol get's up form his bed, opens the door, goes into the living room and sits down on one the sofas.

 

About five minuets later Jihoon gets up and goes down to the living room. He stops at the door frame and hesitates to go in. Despite his better judgment, he goes in.

 

When Jihoon steps into the living room Seungcheol turns his attention to Jihoon.

 

Seungcheol says, "I need to talk to you." At the same time Jihoon says, "I have something I need to tell you."

 

"You go first."

 

"You go first."

 

"No you."

 

"No you."

 

"I'll go first." Says Jihoon, not sure exactly why he volunteered.

 

"Okay, then what is it that you wanted to tell me."

 

Jihoon walks over the the sofa that Seungcheol is sat on and sits a good meter away from him.

 

"Well....you see.....I'm.....kinda....um."

 

"Jihoon."

 

"-gulp- Yeah?"

 

"You have no reason to be nervous around me; you know that I don't judge you in any way and that I'd never be angry at you for anything if you've done something wrong."

 

"No I haven't done anything wrong."

 

"Then why are you so scared of telling me whatever it is you want to tell me."

 

"B-because I.....I don't know."

 

"Then tell me."

 

"Okay well...um...I think...no....I'm kinda....sorta...um...gay."Jihoon scrunches up his face in fear of Seungcheol's reaction.

 

"Well there's nothing wrong with than Jihoonie, so am I."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes"

 

 _If he has a good reaction then you tell him, if he doesn't you don't, simple as that._  

 

"And..."

 

"And?"

 

"Ikindalikeyou!"

 

"What was that, I couldn't understand you, could you speak slower please."

 

"I..um..I k-kinda...l-like y-you." He scrunches up his face again and stares at the floor so that he doesn't have to see Seungcheol's reaction.

 

When Seungcheol hears Jihoon's confession he stays still to process it for a minuet, then he stands up and kneels on the floor between Jihoon's knees.Jihoon is still trying to avoid his gaze until Seungcheol takes Jihoon's hands away from his face and holds his chin between two fingers to move his face so that he is facing him. Jihoon's face is still scrunched up though. That is, until Seungcheol leans up and gently presses his lips onto Jihoon's in a kiss so gentle it's as if Seungcheol is scared that Jihoon might break like china. Jihoon's eyes open wide and he gasps softly in pleasant surprise. To both their disappointment, the kiss ends as soon as it began, leaving Jihoon wide eyed and searching Seungcheol's face for the answer to why he kissed him.

 

"I like you too Jihoonie, I like you so so much." He confesses, staring at Jihoon's surprised face the whole time.

 

Jihoon's eyes have a glint of want in them Just like Seungcheol's do. Their silent for a moment before Seungcheol launches himself at Jihoon, connecting their lips in an eager kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Seungcheol gets onto the sofa and rest between Jihoon's legs that the latter has Now wrapped around Seungcheol's waist eagerly. Jihoon's hands are threaded through Seungcheol's hair, pulling lightly. They kiss for a good five minuets before Seungcheol starts to press open mouthed kisses along Jihoon's jawline, trailing down his neck and leaving the odd hickey here and there. 

 

"-gasp- Seungcheol." Jihoon utters in a whispered moan, covering his mouth with embarrassment after making the noise.

 

Seungcheol takes Jihoon's hands away from his mouth and says, "Don't do that baby, I wanna hear you."

 

Jihoon turns crimson red from the embarrassment of what Seungcheol has just said. 

 

Seungcheol continues to kiss along Jihoon's neck, jawline and collarbones where he can reach them. 

 

"I think it's time to take this off don't you baby?" Seungcheol tugs a Jihoon's shirt to indicate what he means.

 

"Y-y-yes."

 

With that Seungcheol takes of Jihoon's shirt, revealing milky white skin underneath that Jihoon soon tries to cover with his arms but Seungcheol isn't having any of that. He pulls away Jihoon's arms and continues to trail kisses all over his torso, trailing down past his ribcage; to his stomach and back up. He licks one of Jihoon's nipples gently, the bud immediately getting stiff. He encloses his mouth around it and starts to suck gently, nipping at it every now and then. He looks up at Jihoon and this is when he realizes that he is biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, obviously trying to suppress the moans that want to come out of his plump lips. He takes action by pulling Jihoon's lip out of his mouth with his thumb, leaving Jihoon's lips slightly parted.

 

"Stop doing that."

 

"Stop doing what?"

 

"Stop trying to stop the sounds that want to come out Jihoon, I want to hear the pretty noises that come out of your lips baby."

 

"O-okay." Jihoon turns his head to the side, going bright red.

 

"Good boy."

 

Seungcheol goes back to sucking on Jihoon's nipples, getting moans in return this time.

 

"Do you like that baby?"

 

"Aahhh y-yeeessss hhaa Cheol."

 

"Try calling me daddy baby."

 

"Nnnggg -gasp- yeeessss aahhh daddy."

 

"Ah holy fuck baby, keep calling me that."

 

At this point there both as hard as rock and just about ready to burst, precum leaking out of the tips of their dicks. The pain of being that hard with jeans on is unbelievable so Seungcheol decides to undress himself completely and undresses the rest of Jihoon. He then proceeds to trail kisses along Jihoon's inner thighs, teasing the area around his dick.

 

"Ah daddy, stop teasing."

 

"Are you giving me orders?"

 

"No daddy."

 

"Well I think that you were, now I need to put you in your place."

 

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll be a good boy I promise."

 

"I think you deserve a punishment baby."

 

Just the mention of that has Jihoon shivering all over with anticipation, he never really took himself as a orders and punishment guy but you learn new things about yourself every day.

 

"Now get on your hands and knees like a good boy."

 

"Y-yes daddy."

 

Jihoon positions himself with his hands on the back of the sofa and his legs slightly spread.

 

"Now I want you to count to ten for me baby, can you do that."

 

"Yes daddy."

 

"Good boy."

 

-slap-

 

"Ah..one."

 

-slap- 

 

"-gasp- two."

 

This goes on for another eight slaps, there are red marks all over Jihoon's ass and thighs. And both of them are about to mentally collapse at the level of teasing. 

 

That is until Seungcheol says, "Right baby I think you've learnt your lesson, now get on your hands and knees like a good boy."

 

"Yes daddy."

 

Jihoon gets on hand and knees and licks up and down Seungcheol's dick, his lips ghost over the tip before he takes half of the length in his mouth, using his hands to stimulate what he can't reach. Jihoon continues to suck Seungcheol's dick till he's just about to cum and pulls off.

 

"Ah fuck baby why'd ya do that."

 

"If you cum now daddy then you won't be able to fuck my ass."

 

"Lie down on your back baby."

 

"Yes daddy."

 

Jihoon lies on his back, spreads his legs and hooks his hands under his knees so that they don't fall down to the sofa. A moment of realization rushes over Seungcheol and he runs to his room to get a condom and lube when he returns Jihoon looks as if he's about to cry.

 

"Jihoonie, baby what's wrong."

 

"I-I th-thought you were gonna leave me h-here like th-this."

 

"Oh no, baby no I was just going to get some things."

 

"Oh o-o-okay-sniff-"

 

"No baby don't cry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

 

"F-for one you can not leave me again."

 

"Noted."

 

"And secondly, we won't be needing this."

 

Jihoon pulls the condom out of Seungcheol's hand and throws it across the room. Jihoon has a mischievous smirk on his face and Seungcheol's jaw might as well be on the floor. He utters a 'holy fuck' before attacking Jihoon's lips with his own but it doesn't last long when Jihoon pulls away and puts three of Seungcheol's fingers in his mouth, sucking gently and slightly hollowing his cheeks. Seungcheol pulls his fingers out of Jihoon's mouth in awe and lubes up the first one, circling Jihoon's whole before pushing it all the way in.

 

"Aaahhhh daaaddddyy."

 

Seungcheol begins to slowly fuck his finger into Jihoon's ass once he's adjusted.

 

"-gasp- hhmmm, daddy, more."

 

Seungcheol complies by lubing up a second finger and pushing it into Jihoon. He's tight but not as tight as he thought he would be, he's obviously been doing things in his spare time if you know what I mean.

 

"Aahhh faster daddy, more!"

 

This time Seungcheol slicks up two more fingers to press into Jihoon, shocking him when he feels the amount inside of him double, a dull ache present but he can deal with more and he knows it. Seungcheol crooks his fingers at just the right angle, finding Jihoon's prostate.

 

"AAAAHHHH FUCK DADDY!"

 

"Found it."

 

Seungcheol keeps fucking Jihoon with his fingers until precum is leaking out of his dick like there's no tomorrow. He pulls his fingers out just as Jihoon's about to cum, causing him to whine, what he says next fills Jihoon with excitement.

 

"On your hands and knees like earlier baby."

 

"-pant pant pant- yes daddy."

 

When Jihoon's in the same position he was in earlier Seungcheol slicks up his dick and positions it a Jihoon's entrance. He pushes the head in and gives Jihoon time to adjust before slowly pushing in half way, leaving Jihoon a panting mess and begging for more. He pushes in the rest of the way.

 

"Aaahhhh please move daddy."

 

Seungcheol sets a slow steady pace at first leaving Jihoon begging for more. Seungcheol starts to move faster.

 

"AAAHHHH DADDY YES FUCK AH!"

 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good, so tight for daddy."

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Ah yes baby?"

 

"C-can I ride you?"

 

Seungcheol knows that the innocence Jihoon is displaying is and act and that the voce he is using is just too innocent for the words coming out of his mouth but if it doesn't make him want to melt then nothing does.

 

"Of course you can baby."

 

They switch positions so that Jihoon's legs are wrapped around Seungcheol's waist, his arms draped around his neck forcing him to stare into Seungcheol's eyes. There are marks on Jihoon's hips from Seungcheol's hands. Once settled Jihoon pulls himself up and lowers himself down onto Seungcheol's dick. He starts to bounce up and down slowly at first but starts to get faster very soon to fill his needs. He starts to bounce at different angles till he throws his head back in pleasure, having found his prostate.

 

"AAAAHHHH HHMMMM YES, YES, OH FUCK DADDY, FUCK ME, OH MY GOD!"

 

Jihoon keeps bouncing at that angle and the expression on Jihoon's face is almost enough to make him cum right there and then, almost enough. 

 

"Jihoon, baby, you need to get off, I'm gonna cum."

 

 "No I want daddy's cum inside me, please cum inside me daddy."

 

"Ah fuck Jihoon!"

 

And with that Seungcheol cums inside Jihoon, filling Jihoon with even more pleasure than before. Jihoon keeps bouncing and he's nearing his orgasm.

 

"AAHHH FUCK DADDY I'M GONNA CUM, OH FUCK, YES YES, FUCK ME, HOLY FUCK, AH CHEEOOOLLL!"

 

That moment Jihoon's cum is painting their chests in strips. He continues to bounce up and down through his orgasm till he's completely done. They stay like that for a while in a post-orgasm state until they hear footsteps and laughter outside the front door. They both stare at each other in the panic of the possibility of being found out. Jihoon scrambles off of Seungcheol and tries to run but trips so Seungcheol picks him up bridal style, holding the lube and unused condom in his hand, and runs them to the closest bedroom, which just so happens to be Seungcheol's. They get in the room and lean against the door, out of breath from adrenaline, before Seungcheol drops Jihoon on his bed and gets in next to him, but why does it feel like their forgetting something? Suddenly the laughter stops and they hear Soonyoung call out to them.

 

"Jihoon! Seungcheol! Why is there clothes al over the living room?!"

 

"Shit I knew we forgot something." They both say in unison.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
